Halloween: ReVisado
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: Laurie Strode y sus amigas Annie Brackett, Mindi Loiffier y Lynda Van Der Klok son típicas chicas de secundaria a punto de graduarse, sin embargo, una noche de Halloween, los tres ejecutar en el hermano de Laurie.


**Lista de caracteres**

Lauire Strode-Avril Lavinge

Annie Brackett-Emma Watson

Lynda Van Der Klok-Amanda Bynes

Michael: 25 años de edad - Matthew McConaughey

Dr. Samuel Loomis-Ewan McGregor

Clover Destery-Beverly Mitchell

Tommy Doyal-Skyler Gisondo (lo sé, pero, que interpretó a Tommy bien)

Lindsey Wallace-Abigail Breslin

Mindy Tyler-Kyle Richards

Rochelle Williamson-Ashanti

Judith Myers-Mila Kunis

Sheriff Lee Brakett-Regis Philbin

Deborah Myers-Nancy Sullivan

Elizabeth Myers-Michelle Pfeiffer

Michael: 10 años de edad - Skyler Gisando

Clover Destery: 10 años de edad - Jenny Gregg Stewart

Marion Chambers-Christina Applegate

Lyle-Lynn Kester-Madison Davenport

Donn-Dany Kester-Max Thieriot

Dennis Brackett-Ryan Heinke

Claudia Miranda Strode-Julia Stiles

Cynthia Strode-Uma Thurman

Mason Strode-Michael Keaton

Mindi "Demensia" Loiffier-Jordana Brewster

DEBORAH MYERS: Judith!

(Judith viene abajo cuando su madre, el hermano de Michael, y el novio de esperar Steve)

Deborah Myers: (Para Steve) Quiero que por diez.

STEVE: (inocentemente) ¿Qué he hecho?

Deborah Myers: Sé lo que haces. Judith teniendo su r truco Michael 'tratamiento.

JUDITH: No jodas! Yo no soy su mamá. (Mira a su tía Liz en sofá cama) ¿Por qué no te tía Liz a hacerlo?

Deborah Myers: (severa) Lengua. Ella ha tenido sus píldoras. Voy a estar en casa a las once. (Se vuelve a Michael) Usted, prométeme que no va a comer demasiados dulces?

MICHAEL: Muy bien mamá. (Él es besado por su madre) me gusta el pelo de rojo, el bonito.

Deborah Myers: (Affectionatly) Gracias chinita. (salidas a la puerta)

Judith Myers: (a Steve, arrastrándolo arriba) Vamos.

MICHAEL: Pero ...

Son las diez y Judith y Steve se encuentran todavía en ella. Michael está abajo en la cocina comiendo maíz dulce. Se pone un cuchillo de carnicero de cajón de la cocina.

STEVE: Hey Babe Tengo una sorpresa para usted. Cierra los ojos. (Grabs máscara de la bolsa) Está bien abiertos. BLAAAAH!

JUDITH: (unentusiastically) Tomar esa cosa estúpida apagado.

STEVE: Aww, vamos. Quiero hacerlo con la máscara.

JUDITH: Dos veces no es bueno para usted? He perdido el estado de ánimo.

Michael va a la sala de estar con cinta adhesiva y el cuchillo. se desenrolla por su tía. Un minuto más tarde, está atado. Él agarra el cuchillo y corta la garganta.

ELIZABETH: (amortiguado) ¿Qué carajo! Usted bas poco ... tard! (Muere)

STEVE: (de arriba) ¿Está bien si me agarra algo de la nevera antes de que me vaya?

JUDITH: (se pone auricular) ¿Por qué no.

Steve baja las escaleras no pagar cualquier mente con el cuerpo en el sofá o que la puerta está abierta. Entra en la cocina, agarra los dulces sobrantes de maíz en la mesa, se sienta y come sin saber que Michael está detrás de él con un hacha en sus manos. Michael le decapita con un hacha. Oye gritos de asombro de la sala mientras se da vuelta para ver a sus tres amigos de la escuela, Lyle-Lynn Kester, Donn-Dany Kester, y Dennis Brackett en el arco en la cocina. Él corre hacia ellos con el hacha decapita Lyle-Lynn y Donn-Dany. Dennis intenta escapar, pero Michael rebanadas de él en la cintura.

(Introduce Clover, aplastar Michael)

CLOVER: (llorosos), Michael?

Michael sube las escaleras, entra al cuarto de Judith. Judith está todavía en su cama escuchando música, Michael se dirige hacia ella anuncios de la máscara y se lo pone.

JUDITH: (Se siente los dedos de Michael acariciarle la pierna), Steve ... stop, stop it. Michael? (Michael Judith apuñala varias veces con un cuchillo. Un momento después, Judith está en el vestíbulo cubierto de sangre. Se estabiliza a sí misma contra la pared. Él va tras ella. Michael apuñala hasta que deja de moverse)

Fuera de un coche se detiene con la señora Myers.

MICHAEL. (Grabs niño en la habitación de al lado. Desciende las escaleras, salidas de la casa)

Deborah Myers: Michael? ¿Qué está pasando? Dame el bebé.

MICHAEL. Se acabó ...

(Mira mamá a Michael, que tiene un cuchillo ensangrentado)

Años más tarde

LOOMIS: ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo como esto antes?

MARION: Sólo mínimas de seguridad.

LOOMIS: Ya veo.

LOOMIS: unos pocos el camino de entrada de cientos de metros sobre la derecha.

MARION: la única cosa que nunca me molesta es que un galimatías. cuando empiezan a delirar y sigue.

LOOMIS: no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Michael Myers no ha dicho una palabra en quince años.

MARION: ¿Hay alguna instrucción especial?

LOOMIS: sólo tratar de entender lo que estamos tratando aquí.

LOOMIS: no subestimen.

MARION: ¿no te parece que se refieren a él como él?

LOOMIS: si usted lo dice.

Marion su compasión es abrumadora, doctor.

MARION: ¿Qué debo darle cuando tenemos delante del juez.

LOOMIS: Thorazine.

MARION: ¿por qué estamos le llevó a endurecer condado si usted simplemente va -

LOOMIS: porque es la ley. aquí estamos.

MARION: ¿Desde cuando les dejan pasear?

LOOMIS: tirar a la puerta principal.

MARION: ¿no es cierto -

LOOMIS: ir, muévete!

LOOMIS: detienen aquí.

MARION: no debemos seguir hasta el hospital y

LOOMIS: ¡Espera! (sale del coche) (la forma de ascender en el coche.) (Marion se ve obligado a presionar el gas, el brazo de la forma en la ventana) (va al otro lado del coche. aplasta forma de ventana, Marion pánico) (Marion sale del coche, la forma entra, se aleja) (devuelve Loomis)

LOOMIS: ¿estás bien? ¿estás bien?

MARION: Sí, estoy bien. (respirando con dificultad, en el suelo)

LOOMIS: Se ha ido! se ha ido de aquí, se ha ido el mal!

MARION: ¿sabes dónde?

LOOMIS: Sí ...


End file.
